Queen Interrupted
by Gwynwyvar
Summary: A one shot HEA for Sookie and Eric. Sookie has spent 12 months getting ready for tonight. Tonight is the night she reclaims Eric away from Freyda! Interrupting Freyda when she thinks she has won, is going to be very satisfying!


**Queen Interrupted**

**One Shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

The wording had to be perfect. I had gone over and over them with everyone and now I was repeating them in my head. I was ready. He was going to be coming for me soon, and the timing had to be perfect, the wedding had to be perfect. I was primped and primed and I was ready... Almost.

"Amelia, where's Grans pearl necklace?"

"Oh shit!" I could hear her scurrying up the stairs.

Breathe I told myself... I can do this, I can do this. I have been preparing for this for the last 12 months.

On the night Eric left me to go to Freyda, I had been devastated. It was no accident that Niall turned up that night. I had needed family and Jason truly would not do.

Niall had come to me in my darkest hour. My desperation and devastation had ignited my spark like a flare, even with the portals closed.

I was ready, first to faery and then to claim my destiny. I smoothed down my beautiful beaded white gown again, pushing out non-existent creases.

I was nervous. Not about going to Faery, no. I was prepared for that. I've had 12 months to prepare for that. I was extremely nervous about what was to come after! There were just so many things that could go wrong. What if we didn't get the support we needed, what if our timing was off? I was trusting a lot to Niall. I didn't have the strength to do this myself, but I also knew he was not keen in my plan succeeding.

Don't get me wrong, the first half of the plan is all Niall. He wants me to go to Faery. No, he has spent the last 12 months trying argue me out of the next part of my plan.

But I didn't care. I knew what I wanted, I knew who I wanted, and I knew where I wanted to spend the rest of my life.

Amelia scurried into the room just as Niall arrived.

After placing the pearls carefully around my neck, Niall stepped in front of me and held out his hand.

"Are you ready?"

I smiled. Eager to get this show on the road. "Let's go make me a Princess."

Then it's time to claim my Prince.

One hour later and I had over 200 Fairies kneeling at my feet, including Niall.

Holy crap this was so surreal... Yep, reality twisted, that's what this was...

Using every ounce of poise that Niall had drummed into me, I did what I had to do. I named Preston as the father of my future babies, not my mate. I saw Niall twitch at that. I know he wanted something different, but this was the only way. My children would be fairy and they would rule, with Niall's and Preston's guidance. But first they would grow up with 2 loving parents. Not in Faery, and not with me as the ruler with Preston at my side.

No, my mate was elsewhere and I indicated for Niall to check on the timing of our next phase while I prepared my people for a possible war. This is what I was nervous about, would they follow me? Would they support me in going into a place filled with vampires? If our magic failed, then their scent would reach the vampires they would be surrounded by, And the sweet smell of fairy blood, en masse, would likely cause a riot in the vampires.

I was giving them one target and anyone that that fought to protect her, but only on my word. The target was the vampire that had decided to steal my man. Eric. I had not been enough as a human to keep him, but now... Now that bitch would have one chance to back down.

Looking around me I saw the eyes of my people. And they were my people. Their eyes held trust and devotion. And determination to follow where I lead. For a moment I was lost in the fantasy of what it would be like to stay and lead these incredible people, and Niall came and touched my hand. He nodded. It was time. And the fantasy evaporated like smoke. I was about to go and claim the man I loved, and by his side is where I wanted to spend my future.

Holding hands, Niall and I started to cast the spell. After a few moments we were gone.

Almost instantaneously I could see that we had arrived where we were meant to be, right in the middle of the wedding ceremony of Queen Freyda of Oklahoma to Sheriff Eric Northman. After a moment of panic I realised three things, I could feel that my people had arrived with us, and I could hear the officiant speaking the opening words of the ceremony. And finally, the vampires were completely unaware that there was over 200 invisible fairies among them.

We did it! The next stage of my plan was under way without a hitch. I grinned at Niall's ghostly form in front of me. He was the only fairy I could see, but I could feel the presence of the others as they moved into place.

Now we just had to wait. I looked to Mr Cataliades standing to the side with the marriage documents. If I didn't know better I would think he had no idea what was about to happen. I had to stop myself from laughing. Freyda had no idea that by using the arcane method of arranging this marriage through Eric's maker, she was also changing a key part to her own ceremony.

The moment was coming. The moment when a maker would be able to back out of the agreement. I squeezed my great-grandfathers hands again. I was excited. I know this is not what Niall wanted. I know that when he felt my spark flare and the power awaken in me, he had not offered to pass the reigns to me for this to happen. But he was resigned. And he was supporting me, grudgingly maybe, but I would always be grateful and I would always love him for this.

We had been silently making our way to our place in front of the dias. I could feel my guards presence near me. I concentrated on the charm in our hands, pushing all of the power I could into it so that Niall could continue the spell until the appropriate moment. Feeling weak for a moment, I listened for the words I was waiting for. Despite being surrounded by over 700 supernatural wedding guests (500 plus being vampires), I knew I was safe. I recognised many here as ones that I had saved in Rhodes, either directly or indirectly by alerting people to the bombs that were about to blow up the building we were in. They would not move against me, actually, many had sent very subtle letters of support after hearing Feyda's plan for Eric. This was my day, not hers. And my moment was coming.

Taking a deep breath I stepped a little away from Niall, ready to drop his hands the moment the officiant finished saying the words I needed.

"Is there any here who can legally object to this union." I stepped forward, releasing the invisibility that was shrouding me. Hearing gasps around me I kept my eyes on Eric.

"I, Princess Sookie Stackhouse object to this marriage. As Princess of the Fae I come here to claim my pledged husband and bonded Eric Northman as my mate. I name my Great-Grandfather Prince Niall to be my Acting Regent."

Causing several more gasps, I knew that Niall also released the magic on himself. I didn't pause.

"Eric Northman, do you consent to put aside this wedding and wed me as my Fae mate and Prince?"

Gazing into his eyes again after 12 months was like coming home. Right then they were filled with shock, awe and love. "I do" his voice cracked.

I only broke his gaze when I saw Freyda moved out of her shocked silence.

"No!" She shreaked, but I had already raised my hand. It was the signal Niall had been waiting for.

Using every ounce of power to enhance my voice I spoke again.

"Freyda. Stop!"

The power of my voice had her pause long enough to realise what was going on. The conservatory we were in was full of murmuring. And Feyda's eyes went wild as she noticed her guests and guards were surrounded by well armed fairies. Her eyes returned to mine, she looked hunted, and desperate.

Gazing into her eyes I waited for the murmurs to calm down before I gave my next order. This sorry excuse for a vampire had once chance.

"This is it Freyda, walk away. I give you this chance to leave us in peace."

Eyes wide with fury I watched her scan the crowd behind me. There was not a sound. Even the breathing Supes seemed to be holding their breathes. Without a word, but with one last look of loathing at me, she turned and left. It seems like we all waited an eternally as she and her guards silently took their leave.

When I was given the all clear from my guards, I approached the celebrant. Eric looked on, he looked a little dazed, I had to fight to giggle at the euphoria spreading through me.

"Quinn, I don't suppose you know how to do perform a Royal Fae wedding?" The were-tiger looked at me with a wry grin.

"Can't say it's a service that's in high demand Princess, sorry"

"Then I invite you to be a guest, if you wish to stay." And with a smile and a bow, he went down to the seats to find himself a spot. I smiled. I had once fantasised that Quinn would be the one that would be standing opposite me in this moment. It had been a rocky road, but I had seen respect and happiness in his eyes, we were going to have a future as friends it seemed and it made me very happy.

"Eric?" I looked into my beloved's eyes again. My beloved's dazed and slightly bemused eyes. "Do you accept Prince Niall to marry us?"

Grinning almost as manically I as was he said "I do."

I was going to hear those two words just once more tonight, and I was definitely feeling giddy with the happiness I was feeling.

I have no idea what words Niall spoke. If he changed them from what he had planned I wouldn't have known. I was completely lost in Eric's eyes. And it was done. We both said I do, and I only noticed the tears when Eric gently wiped them from my face.

I knew the fight with Freyda wasn't over. I knew tomorrow we would have to deal with her, and the process of going through IVF, and another hundred battles I didn't even know about, but right now everything was perfect.

I looked into my husbands eyes, took his hands and waited for Niall to declare Eric my Prince. Life right this moment was perfect!

* * *

**A/N I am fairly certain this has been probably been written before, even if I haven't read it. Apologies to any writers that I have mirrored in any way, it was not intentional.**

**I have guessed for a long time that we would not get a HEA for my fave couple, but I felt like writing this today and kinda just went with it. It was going to end 'the Queen is dead. Long live the Princess', but I realised that Freyda wouldn't have been stupid enough to attack with odds that far against her lol. It was too good a line not to share though!**

**Just a one shot. Don't have any plans to continue at the moment, but may come back to it eventually. I already have two ongoing stories I want to get finished before I start another lol. I was thinking of holding off posting, but I figured, it's done so why not. Apologies to readers of 'possession'. I have not forgotten you, I am still writing it, I just want a lot more done before I start posting... That way you don't get a few more chapters, only to be interrupted by another draught.**

**Hugs to everyone! Feel free to check my profile for my progress with Possesion and Hope.**


End file.
